


El Caminito

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un turista brasileño se da un paseíto por Buenos Aires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Caminito

El vuelco en el estómago y la mala audición, camuflada por el ruido molesto de los motores, le indican que es hora de despertar de su breve siesta en el asiento y mirar por la ventana para apreciar sus primeros segundos en la superficie de Buenos Aires.

A su lado, un niño de meses llora de forma estridente. No puede quejarse, a él tampoco le gustan los aterrizajes. Son bruscos y anticlimáticos, en apenas unos minutos rompen con la atmósfera surreal de volar entre las nubes.

La calma en los vuelos de avión siempre le ha agradado. Es la sensación ideal para calmar la expectativa del viaje. La emoción de lo desconocido, de las palabras ajenas, de los rostros nuevos y los edificios diferentes.

Luciano se baja del avión con una maleta a ruedas en una mano y una cámara profesional al cuello. El aeropuerto de Buenos Aires está abarrotado de gente y el aire acondicionado no funciona.

Pero esos detalles no son suficientes para espantar al viajero profesional.

 

Ni siquiera aún cuando el chofer del taxi, con su cháchara sobre los encantos del lugar y su discurso crítico de contenido político, lo estafa con el valor del recorrido y le cobra el doble de la tarifa que le cobraría a un local.

 

De alguna manera tiene que ganarse la vida el hombre, ¿no?

 

(En su lugar, Luciano habría hecho lo mismo. Carajo, la vida está cara.)

 

 

-

 

 

El hostal, pequeñito pero colorido y acogedor, se localiza en algún rinconcito en una calle serpenteante de un barrio llamado San Telmo. La guía de turismo que Luciano compró en un kiosko paulista de allá de casa, completamente en portugués, le asegura que San Telmo es el lugar perfecto para los amantes de las antiguedades, la buena comida y los chiches de todo tipo. Un anzuelo para acumuladores compulsivos.

 

 

Pero Luciano no es ningún fan de lo antiguo. Si tuviera que apropiarse de una consigna, sería  _fuera lo viejo, dentro lo nuevo_. El domingo en la mañana, con el cielo teñido de gris y un viento helado golpeándolo en la cara, madruga de milagro y emprende camino por la calle más larga de San Telmo para recorrer la feria de misceláneos. Pasa de largo las tiendas de anticuarios y derechito a la artesanía, los cachivaches, los objetos de uso indescifrable, la ropa, los artículos de cuero, los mates y otras mil cosas más.

 

 

Deteniéndose en cada puesto por un par de minutos, se asegura de siempre tener una mano bien puesta en la mochila para proteger su instrumento de trabajo. Alrededor del mundo ha visto demasiados turistas americanos llorar por cámaras fotográficas caras arrancadas de sus cuellos.

 

 

Su viejo, un marino mercante, fue el primero en intentar traspasarle parte de su sabiduría errante cuando Luciano daba sus primeros pasos en el arte de recorrer el mundo.  _Espabílate siempre_ , decia,  _jamás dejes que te vean con cara de distraído. No te detengas ni para oler las flores. Qué no te vean la cara de turista._  


 

 

Pero, aparentemente, la gente de Buenos Aires tiene un olfato ultradesarrollado para detectar viajeros. Porque Luciano no necesita ni abrir la boca.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

El Caminito, con su olor a nostalgia desvanecida y sus suelos desnivelados de piedra antigua, se abre frente a Luciano y su cámara fotográfica como un bonito abánico de colores. Lo recibe la voz ronca y nostálgica de un tango viejo, el rumor de la muchedumbre turista y los comerciantes con sus ofertones de artículos de cuero a precios rebajados. Luciano sólo les sonríe cuando, al pasar, sin siquiera abrir la boca, los diversos comerciantes lo saludan con frases como  _¿Brasileño? ¿Caipirinha?_  Es un viajero experimentado y cosas que quizás lo habrían desconcertado de más joven, ahora le divierten un montón.

 

 

Finalmente, el hambre gana y decide que es hora de sumergirse un poco más en la gastronomía local. Se decide por un restaurante de esquina llamado  _La Perla_. Un lugar pintoresco y colorinche, como todo en ese barrio. Almuerza una pizza con carne (que no se compara a las paulistas, pero bueno) y una cerveza. Habría pedido algo más, pero la experiencia le ha enseñado que no es sabio empacharse antes del trabajo. Y ya satisfecho, sale a recorrer las calles del lugar con el lente de la cámara al descubierto, a tomar las fotografías que tanto deseaba tomar. Gatos en los marcos coloridos de las ventanas, turistas haciendo cosas curiosas, lugareños ansiosos por posar, bellos paisajes urbanos rebosantes de historia y vida. Para Luciano, todo lo que tenga color es digno de retratarse.

 

 

Y cuando comienza a oscurecer y la bohemia despierta de su siesta, son los sonidos de un acordeón los cuales lo seducen hasta guiarlo a una calle poblada de bares y gente dispuesta a divertirse. Allí, se acopla a la medialuna de espectadores que disfruta un show de tango callejero. La bailarina es una mujer alta y espigada, cuyos moviemientos ágiles en su diminuto vestido rojo de lentejuales la hacen parecer una fantasía. Sus piernas se mueven con tal rápidez que provocan la impresión de carecer de huesos.

 

 

Pero es el bailarín quién se roba la mirada de Luciano. Es un tipo que no deja de sonreír. Ni de mirar al público como si fuese a comérselo, como si supiera que una vez que se fijan en sus ojos, los tiene a todos hipnotizados. Su traje impecable sólo enfatizan ese aire clásico en él; el tipo parece salido de un teatro antiguo. O de cuándo el tango se baila sólo entre hombres.

 

 

Para cuando la pieza acaba, Luciano se ve a sí mismo aplaudiendo. Aprovecha que el público ha disminuido y se pasa hacia la primera fila. Así, durante el resto de la noche, es capaz de sostener la mirada del bailarín hasta los acordes de la última canción.

 

 

—Oye —el bailarín lo llama cuando la gente comienza a marcharse y el show ha terminado—. ¿De dónde sos?

 

 

—Brasil —Luciano sonríe, con las manos en los bolsillos. Mira al tipo de pies a cabeza y él lo nota, porque mejora su postura al instante.

 

 

—Ah, me lo figuraba, no podés ser más obvio vos —el bailarín ríe—. Bonita cámara.

 

 

Luciano enarca las cejas.

 

 

—¿Esta es la parte donde me robas hasta los riñones? —el español que sale de su lengua suena ajeno, fabricado. Pero es suficiente para sobrevivir en el lugar. Su nuevo  _amigo_  estalla en carcajadas.

 

 

—No, qué boludo —el bailarín le hace un gesto para que lo siga—. Seguíme, vamos a tomarnos algo.

 

 

Y contra lo que cualquier manual del turista podría decir, Luciano obedece.

 

 

El bailarín se llama Martín y tiene una sonrisa capaz de dejarle las piernas temblorosas a cualquier dama suceptible. Estudia en la universidad y se hace sus pesos bailando tango para los turistas. El amor por el baile se lo transmitió su padre que, a su vez, lo heredó de su padre también. Toda una tradición familiar.

 

 

Martín es apasionado y tiene opiniones fuertes. Su otro amor es el fútbol y le tiene una clásica bronca a la selección brasileña. Y si hay algo de lo que no puedes a hablarle mal a Luciano, es de la selección brasileña. Así que tampoco es muy sorprendente que, entre trago y trago (vino para Martín, cerveza para Luciano) hayan acabado peleando en pleno bar, intercambiando insultos y gritos sobre el resultado del último clásico Argentina-Brasil.

 

Lo que sí es sorprendente es que, con algo más de alcohol en la sangre y una tregua mal improvisada, caminando por El Caminito luego de la hora recomendada, con la luna como única testigo de sus conversaciones, Luciano haya puesto una mano en la rubia nuca de su acompañante y haya callado su molesto e innecesario parloteo sobre la superioridad argentina con un beso.

 

 

Martín lo besó también. Quizás todo ese rato que estuvieron sosteniéndose la mirada durante el show de tango funcionó como el preámbulo de ambos. O quizás sólo conectaron de la manera adecuada en ese bar.

 

 

Pero por esa noche, Luciano no llega a su hotel.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Martín es bueno en la cama, pero Luciano está seguro de que él lo es aún más. Al menos, los resultados se notan en la cara de satisfacción de su fanfarrón acompañante. Y si no reconoce las… proezas del otro es porque Luciano se ha dado cuenta de que mientras más halagas a un argentino, más alto vuela hasta perderse entre las nubes.

 

 

—Te podría hacer un tour —dice Martín, con pereza, la cabeza apoyada en la almohada aún, la espalda desnuda expuesta ante él. Luciano le besa un hombro sólo porque puede hacerlo.

 

 

—No necesito tours —Luciano ríe, su mano bajando entre las sábanas por la espalda de Martín. Sus dedos se acomodan sobre el tacto suave de una nalga— ¿Por qué no me enseñan a bailar mejor?

 

 

Martín sonríe. Con todos los dientes expuestos.

 

 

—¿Horizontal o vertical?

 

 

(Buenos Aires es la mejor inversión que Luciano pudo hacer).


End file.
